


The Piano

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America, Classical Music, F/M, Female Reader, Why Did I Write This?, piano lessons, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: I'll be honest, I don't even really like classical music, and I know nothing about it. And I have no idea how this idea even really came to me.The reader is about 16 or 17 in this, and Mozart came to play in America.I know this weird, please don't judge me too harshly.
Relationships: Mozart/Reader, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I don't even really like classical music, and I know nothing about it. And I have no idea how this idea even really came to me. 
> 
> The reader is about 16 or 17 in this, and Mozart came to play in America. 
> 
> I know this weird, please don't judge me too harshly.

You put your trembling fingers down on the piano keys. You had been learning piano for about three months now and you liked it, but you felt as if you were failing.

"Now, dear, put your fingers on G and E." Mozart, your tutor said.

Mozart, or Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, was a German classical up coming musician. He was a bit cold to you, but you expected that it was just the culture of Germany. (I don't know what Germany is like, if you're German I'm sure you're a lovely person :)

You put your fingers down on the keys you believed were correct. He told you to start playing. It was a simple song, you had practiced for an hour before he came over, every day.

It went well for the first couple of minutes until the second part. You ended up missing many keys and misplaced your fingers.

Mozart grabbed your hands.

"NO, NO, NO!!" He said, freaking you out. 

You were a bit taken aback, he had raised his voice before, but never this loud. You felt as if you had screwed up big time.

"Wh-, what, did I, do wrong?" You asked, your eyes becoming a little teary.

"Oh, just, ah," He said, putting his hands on his face. 

You started to cry a little. You felt like a failure, like always. You couldn't even get a simple piano song right. You felt worthless, you were stupid and probably meant nothing to anyone. You started to cry harder. 

Mozart looked up at you, a sad look on his face. He took one of your hands. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you so much." He said. 

You sniffled and rubbed your eyes. 

"I'm sorry, about crying, I suppose I'm just not great at this." You said, finding his hands smooth. 

"It's alright, I've been too harsh on you, I think you could become a great pianist." He said, gripping your hands a little tighter. 

"Thank you, could I try again?" You asked. 

"Oh, yes, please do." He said, getting up and patting your shoulders, something he had never done before, you wondered what he meant by that. 

You played it through it well. Mozart told you it was done well. 

"I was wondering, Miss, L/N, if you wouldn't mind going to dinner with me with me tonight, it would be at the ball." Mozart asked, taking your hands again. 

"Oh, yes, I'd love that." You said. 

Mozart smiled at you. He was beautiful.


End file.
